The present disclosure relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods, and recording media.
Secret information (key) which is used in cryptographic techniques, such as encryption of electronic data, authentication for use of a device or service, electronic signature, etc., need to have a value which is not guessed by third parties. When the secret information is generated by an individual user or device on its own, it is desirable that the secret information have a value which is not found out even by reverse engineering of the program for generating the secret information.
Techniques of allowing an individual or device to generate such secret information on its own are described in, for example, JP 2011-130224A, JP 2010-187282A, JP 2008-311726A, and WO 2008/075638. These documents describe techniques of sensing information, such as an orientation, momentum, acceleration, etc., of an information processing apparatus, and generating secret information using that information as randomness, and sharing that secret information with another apparatus.